Adivinadores
Los Adivinadores son objetos construidos por los Kree hace miles de años como un medio de contención de los Cristales Terrigen. Una cierta cantidad de Adivinadores se quedaron en la Tierra, enterrados hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando al menos uno de ellos fue adquirido por HYDRA, conocido como el Obelisco. En 1945, la Reserva Científica Estratégica confiscó el artefacto y se convirtió en el primer 0-8-4. En 2014, el Obelisco se volvió en el centro de un conflicto entre HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D. Con el tiempo, el Adivinador se abrió y convirtió a Raina y Daisy Johnson en Inhumanos. Historia Origen Los Adivinadores fueron creados por los Kree para transportar los Cristales Terrigen. Los Kree los construyeron de tal manera que solo los humanos con ciertos patrones genéticos fueran capaces de tocarlas y llevarlas a una gran ciudad enterrada debajo de la Tierra, mientras que aquellos con estructuras genéticas incompatibles sufren muertes horribles. Una vez unido a una estructura del templo de la ciudad, el Adivinador se abre y revela los cristales, para posteriormente liberar la niebla Terrigen y provocar la transformación de los Inhumanos. Antes de la partida de los Kree de la Tierra, ellos dejaron ocultos en su totalidad seis adivinadores en una caja oculta en Chaves, Portugal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Segunda Guerra Mundial Los habitantes de un pueblo chino de la provincia de Hunan buscaronn el Adivinador durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, encontrándolo en Chaves, Portal, en 1945. Sin embargo, el lugar era un sitio de excavación de un general de HYDRA, Werner Reinhardt, cuyo equipo capturó a los aldeanos y al Adivinador, al que llamaron el Obelisco. Su oficial superior, Johann Schmidt, creía que el artefacto tenía la respuesta de la misma muerte. Una vez que el Adivinador cayó en posesión de HYDRA, el Obelisco fue trasladado a la fortaleza de Reinhardt en Austria, donde él mismo experimentó los efectos del artefacto Kree en sus prisioneros, siendo Jiaying la única capaz de sobrevivir al contacto directo con el Adivinador. Antes de poder estudiar las extrañas circunstancias, ellos fueron obligados a trasladarse a raíz de la muerte de Schmidt por parte de Steven Rogers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Con el tiempo, el Adivinador junto con el resto de los objetos de HYDRA fueron recuperados por la Reserva Científica Estratégica y se mantuvieron en los depósitos de S.H.I.E.L.D. por décadas. El Adivinador llegó a ser conocido como el primer 0-8-4.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Recuperación del artefacto Tras la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D., el Adivinador fue confiscado por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos en una instalación supervisada por Glenn Talbot. Werner Reinhardt, quien ahora se hacía llamar Daniel Whitehall, contrató a Carl Creel para recuperarlo. Sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo recuperaron primero, provocando un enfrentamiento con Creel. Durante el altercado, la Agente Isabelle Hartley tocó el Adivinador y sucumbió a sus efectos, obligando al Agente Lance Hunter apuntar su mano para evitar que falleciera. Sin embargo, después de que Creel atacase la camioneta, Hartley falleció de todos modos. Creel se llevó el Adivinador y, para evitar sus efectos, conviertió su piel en caucho, pero eso no impidió que fuera afectado por el mismo, quedándose un pedazo fundido en su cuerpo. Posteriormente, Raina le robó el Adivinador a Creel y se lo entregó a Calvin Zabo, marido vengativo e inestable de Jiaying que tenía un conocimiento del Adivinador y los Kree. Zabo le ordenó a Raina sostener el Adivinador, y descubrieron que ella era capaz de tocarlo sin morir en el intento. En su lugar, el Adivinador brilló, confirmando el gen Inhumano de Raina.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head En su intento de viajar a Miami, Raina fue capturada por Whitehall, quien le dió cuarenta y ocho horas para traerle el Adivinador o él personalmente la torturaría.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Temiendo por su vida, Raina le rogó a Zabo que le diera el Adivinador, sin embargo, él se negó. Más tarde, Zabo se reunió con Whitehall en los Laboratorios de HYDRA, donde no solo le reveló su verdadero nombre en su lengua materna sino que le enseñaría a usar su poder y cómo sobrevivir a él. Zabo propuso una alianza contra un enemigo común, Phillip Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Armamento Antes de la llegada de Calvin Zabo, Daniel Whitehall trató de convertirlo en un arma, asignando a sus mejores científicos, como la Doctora Lingenfelter, el proyecto, pero ella fue incapaz de duplicar sus efectos usando las muestras de la piel petrificada de una camarera. Sunil Bakshi era el contacto para un grupo de agentes de HYDRA que actuaban como personal de espera en una boda, donde agregaron un producto químico en la champaña con la esperanza de duplicar sus efectos, solamente algunos murieron en el incidente. Whitehall tuvo una reunión con sus científicos, incluyendo a Jemma Simmons (una infiltrada de S.H.I.E.L.D.) y Kenneth Turgeon. Simmons le explicó a Whitehall que el Adivinador podría convertirse en un arma, pero solo con una muestra, ya que los metales extraterrestres reaccionan de maneras diferentes a nivel celular. Después de la alianza con Zabo, las Bombas Astillas fueron creadas y utilizadas por HYDRA, usando los diseños de Vincent Beckers y culminado por Toshiro Mori, quien incorporó los efectos del Adivinador, desintegrando a las víctimas que tuvieran contacto con la bomba.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House "Todo está conectado" Al no poder dormir, Daisy Johnson le confesó a Phillip Coulson que estaba molesta porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía estar conectado a la conexión del Adivinador con su padre, HYDRA, los símbolos tallados, el GH.325 e incluso Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Daniel Whitehall estaba molesto porque sus mejores científicos no fueron capaces de darle nueva información aparte de lo que ya sabía desde 1945. Calvin Zabo fue traído ante Whitehall, quien le pidió que le diga cualquier cosa que sepa del artefacto. Él reveló que el Adivinador no era un arma sino una clave para llevarlos a una ciudad antigua, así que solicitó un equipo para encontrarlo. En Laura Creek, Australia, Zabo tuvo un encuentro con Phillip Coulson y le explicó que el Adivinador era la clave para algo dentro del templo de la ciudad. Coulson se preguntó si este secreto es similar al Teseracto, pero el médico no confirmó ni negó nada. Transformación Daniel Whitehall y Calvin Zabo finalmente encontraron la ciudad en San Juan, Puerto Rico. Daisy Johnson, hija de Zabo y Jiaying, fue capturada por HYDRA y transportada a San Juan por orden de Zabo, sin autorización de Whitehall. Éste último obligó a Johnson a tocar el Adivinador, para determinar si podía sobrevivir a sus efectos tal como hizo su madre hace años. Cuando ella lo tocó, el Adivinador comenzó a brillar, confirmando su potencial. Johnson utilizó el artefacto para matar a un agente de HYDRA, pero sus compañeros rápidamente la rodearon y la detuvieron. Cuando Phillip Coulson dirigió un equipo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para rescatar a Daisy Johnson y a Raina, usó una distracción para robar el Adivinador y entrar en la Ciudad Kree. En el interior, Alphonso Mackenzie, bajo el control mental de la cuidad, la condujo por el templo al ver el artefacto. Johnson persiguió a Raina, quien aseguró que ambas estaban destinadas a estar juntas en este momento. Antoine Triplett entró en el templo con la esperanza de rescatar a Johnson, pero las puertas del templo se cerraron. De repente, el Adivinador se abrrió y reveló los Cristales Terrigen, que llenaron la habitación de niebla Terrigen. Johnson y Raina fueron sometidas a la Terrigenesis y Triplett, creyendo que el Adivinador estaba matando a las mujeres, rompió el artefacto. Un fragmento de la misma saltó en su abdomen, petrificándolo, mientras Johnson y Raina completaron sus transformaciones. Producto de la transformación de Johnson y Raina, una respuesta se desencadena en los otros Adivinadores repartidos por el mundo, uno de ellos en posesión del Inhumano Gordon, quien se dispuso a buscar a las recién transformadas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Los cincos restantes Vin-Tak, un Kree, aterrizó en la Tierra, después de recibir una señal de la Ciudad Kree, y comenzó una busqueda de los Adivinadores. En Chaves, Portugal, Vin-Tak sacó una caja con antiguos artefactos Kree ocultos. Antes de poder abrirlo, él fue atrapado por S.H.I.E.L.D., quienes, posteriormente, abrieron la caja y descubrieron que estaba vacío, iniciando una búsqueda de los cinco cristales restantes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Durante la reunión con Robert Gonzales para un acuerdo entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y su gente, Jiaying, líder de los Inhumanos y ''La otra vida'', reveló que ellos poseían los otros cinco Adivinadores ya que después de que uno fuese robado, su gente se encargó de duplicar los Cristales Terrigen de manera que si los Adivinadores se perdían o se destruían, su especie no cayera en extinción.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Referencias en:Diviner Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:0-8-4